Entre un ángel y un lobo
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Un fanfic sobre el triángulo amoroso Valentine el ángel-Jocelyn-Luke el lobo más que todo. Una visión personal sobre los orígenes, por ahora, como explico en la introducción. Este fic está en mi página y en un blog y allí lo voy actualizando :)


**Entre un ángel y un lobo**

Pagina Facebook:: facebook/ shadowhuntersthecircle

**Fic Ilustrado::**

entreunangelyunolobo. blogspot. com

Me gusta publicar en blogs, porque pongo las fotografías, y el tipo de letra y tamaño más favorable. ¡Porque en Fanfiction es condenadamente pequeña la letra!

Así que es bueno que la comunidad Fanfiction también lo conozca

**Sinopsis**

Bueno mi fic es una vision mía enfocada sobre todo en la vida y pasiones de Jocelyn con Luke y Valentine, en el período de 17 años después del Levantamiento y antes de los eventos de Ciudad de Hueso :)

Sobre Valentine Morgenstern:

Valentine en realidad amó mucho a Jocelyn, pero su obsesión por la pureza de los Nefilim dominaba todo su ser, convirtiéndolo en un fanático obsesionado capaz de matar a su propia familia. Jocelyn aterrorizada huye de él, y su mejor amigo Luke la protege de Valentine.

La huída de ella con Lucian fue una traición horrible, jura matarlos y cuando ella se casa con Luke y se vuelve licántropa, Valentine enloquece, pero una jugada del destino lo envuelve en una passion involuntaria así que no descansará hasta recuperarla y matar al traidor de Luke.

En mi fic, Valentine se encuentra atrapado por la pasión que siente por Jocelyn, y el conflicto con Lucian, más su obsesión por dominar el mundo humano.

Sobre Lucian Graymark:

Lucian Graymark no sólo era el major amigo de Valentine Morgenstern sino que también de Jocelyn Fairchild. Cuando ella se enamoró de Valentine, supo que Jocelyn era algo más que una amiga, sin embargo tuvo que callar por mucho tiempo ese amor porque jamás tendría cabida en el corazón de Jocelyn hasta que algo ocurrió...

Debe tolerar mucho, pero Luke solo tiene a una persona en el mundo y es a ella, por lo tanto lo hará todo por su amor.

Sobre Jocelyn Fairchild:

Jocelyn Fairchild fue una muchacha ingenua, dulce, pero muy fuerte Cazadora de Sombras y el primer hombre al que amó fue Valentine Morgenstern, quien le enseñó a desarrollar aún más sus habilidades. Ella lo amó con toda su alma, y él a ella. Valentine le dió valor y autoestima. Se casaron y felizmente tuvieron un hijo, mientras, conformaban una secta de Nefilims llamada El Círculo que luchaba por La Clave en Idris. Pero algo ocurría en la mente de Valentine, se formaban oscuras nubes y terribles. El Círculo ya no era lo mismo y Luke y ella sienten miedo. El día del Levantamiento cambia su vida, la traición, la locura,Valentine mató a su propio hijo y ella horrorizada escapó con Lucian hacia el mundo humano. Nunca más Jocelyn volvió a Idris, sólo quería escapar de Valentine...

En el exilio, Jocelyn y Luke se necesitaban el uno al otro para poder sobrevivir. En un mundo de humanos ellos debían esconderse de Valentine y El Círculo en los rincones de Subterráneos. Y ahora Jocelyn sentía algo inquietante por su protector amigo.

Desterrados de Idris, Valentine y sus seguidores como Blackwell, Rangborn y los Lightwood, pretendían extender su dominio en el mundo humano donde los subterráneos estaban desprotegidos. Sus planes eran más siniestros allí.

Jocelyn Morgenstern y Lucian Greymark habían abierto una pequeña librería en una zona modesta de Nueva York. Adquirieron una nueva identidad humana, y el ahora Luke recolectaba libros y Jocelyn Fray pintaba y vendía sus pinturas.

Después de lo del Levantamiento, Jocelyn iba a abandonar a Valentine llevándose a Jonathan con ella y esa traición de su esposa y su mejor amigo,Valentine enloquece y quiere vengarse de ella con la sangre de su propio Jocelyn jura matar a Valentine, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Sobre Maryse Lightwood y Hodge:

Al ser abandonado Jonathan en el Instituto, queda bajo la estricta tutela de Maryse Lightwood, su madre adoptiva, y Hodge, el aliado más fiel de Valentine.

Con ellos dos como tutores, Valentine espera que Jonathan crezca ciego y leal al Círculo y a él como líder (Pero sin decirle que es su padre)

Jonathan Lightwood:

Jonathan fue un muchacho a quien Valentine abandonó cuando tenía un año de edad en El Instituto de Nueva York. Quería protegerlo para que nadie supiera que era hijo suyo, un Morgenstern. Los Morgenstern estaban desterrados de Idris y eran perseguidos por la Clave.

Así el muchacho quedó bajo la tutela de Hodge y Maryse y sería un Lightwood, aliados de Valentine, y sería muy amigo de los hijos de los Lightwood y del Círculo.

El niño sería usado por Valentine para manipular a Jocelyn, obligarla volver con él y también sería adiestrado para ser del Círculo.

Clarissa Garroway:

Ella nace durante el matrimonio de Jocelyn con Luke y es criada como hija de Luke, como una Garroway. Pero hay un terrible secreto allí... en realidad es hija de Valentine.


End file.
